Day at the Beach
by KowaretaHikari
Summary: Team 7 and Team Gai spend a day at the beach together! Theirs a sand castle contest! And Kakashi knocks himself out from the Horror! REVIEW PLEASE


-1**This is a disclaimer… it disclaims things… I like me…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 and Team Gai were having an off day and were hanging out at the beach being silly Kakashi, as usual ,was running a bit late. Gai was standing near some girls on beach towels flexing and preaching the youth gospel. Neji and Tenten where laying on beach towels next to each other, Tenten was talking, and Neji was wondering if he could fake listening while sleeping. Lee was following Gai around crying for some reason. Naruto and Sasuke appeared to be dunking each others heads under water, while Sakura was staring at Sasuke who was not wearing a shirt and was wet…

Fangirls across the world fainted.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but the new Icha Icha just came out and I wanted to pick up a copy" The one eyed jounin Kakashi announced, before he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Kakashi!" Gai stated emphasizing the Ka sound like he does. "It's about time you got here! You're students have been waiting for you to start the contest!"

"What Contest?" Kakashi asked turning around to the most horrifying sight he'd ever witnessed. Gai in a speedo.

2 hours later.

Kakashi had finally woken up after banging his head into a nearby trash can repeatedly trying to rid his mind of the image.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay!?" asked a very worried Sakura.

"Why wouldn't I be? What happened?" He asked confused.

"Eh… best not to go into.." Naruto said in a strangely calm tone. "Gai's team challenged us to Sand Castle contest though…. "

"Hn.. We better get to work" said Sasuke.

"Fine but why am I on the ground? Are you guys hiding something?" Kakashi asked still very confused.

"No now come on" Sasuke said picking Kakashi up off the ground and forcing him to the area where they planned to build.

Over the period of the next 30 minutes the two teams set out to build a sand castle!

Gai and Kakashi supervised their respective teams.

Naruto refused saying Sand Castles were for kids.

Sakura helped build but kept turning to stare at the still shirtless Uchiha.

Sasuke built as best he could but continuously got sand in his hair and short which made Naruto laugh every time the Uchiha would attempt to shake it out while cursing under his breath.

Neji bragged how it was his destiny to win and began building with a smug look on his face.

Lee being thinking 'if I can build it two feet high Sakura will love me if not I will do 1000 sit up!'

Tenten began to try to put weapon placements in each tower but soon found foot high sand piled on top of itself didn't support 10 pounds of Kunai knives and Shuriken, and thus out of boredom stared at Neji intently.

After both teams had finished Kakashi and Gai walked up and began judging their Sand Castles.

"BEAUTIFUL! SIMPLY PERFECT! IT EXIMPLIFIES YOUTH IN ALL ITS GLORY!" shouted Gai with tears streaming down his face while staring at his teams castle.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee shouted.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Ehem… excuse me sorry to interrupt your weird moment and all but you still have to judge." Sakura interrupted while Naruto and Sasuke began vomiting into the ocean.

"Oh right! Well then let's see you teams castle!" Gai said once again acting normal… well normal for Gai anyway.

"Right let's see… hmm.. Very nice work Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi praised his students.

"Hey I helped too!" Naruto shouted in annoyance that he was being left out.

"I don't sitting to the side and giggling like a prepubescent monkey qualifies as helping dobe…" Sasuke replied.

"Funny though…" Neji spoke for the first time since this fic started.

"Well I'd have to say this contest goes to team Gai since they showed actual teamwork. Congratulations Tenten, Neji, Lee." Kakashi said ending this weird contest because the authors fingers hurt from typing English reports for an hour earlier.

"Whoohoo! I shall celebrate with 100 laps around the beach!" Shouted Lee.

"Allow me to find a container for my joy…" Neji stated sarcastically with a bored look on his face.

"So stupid…" said Sasuke clearly annoyed that he had lost such a childish contest.

The next day Sakura asked Sasuke out for the 100th time and he replied by saying he was dating Naruto.

Naruto later commited suicide after hearing this and everyone offered Sasuke their condolences.

**END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Definitely not my best work but I've done worse I guess. Please **REVIEW **I was listening to Gackt the entire time I was typing this because music helps me think and at one point I realized I hadn't been paying attention to what I was typing because of the music. :P anyway please Review… Thanks for reading.


End file.
